Ticklish
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: During one of their kissing session, Thor makes an interesting discovery about Jane's body.


~Ticklish~

Thor's blue eyes took in every move that Jane made as she finished up tiding up their sleeping chambers. She, along with Darcy and Erik, has been living in Asgard for the last few months. The Rainbow Bridge was rebuilt faster than anyone could think or dream of. The first thing that Thor did when the bridge was rebuilt was go now to Earth and get his woman and her "family". Jane's response to his sudden reappearance after two months? Kiss him hard against his lips, and then break every rib he has in his body if he was still a mortal. His father and mother had heard about what she had done to him and wanted her and her friends to live in Asgard. All three agreed.

Now, six months later, all was well. Erik is second of command of the science department (Jane being the head), Darcy is in a happy relationship with Fandral, and Jane is by Thor's side. Thor watched as Jane put away a couple of scrolls and walked over to where he sat on their coach. "What are you thinking about?" she asked in her soft voice that has and will forever calm Thor down when he was in a mood for destruction or was greatly irritated (which most of the time led to the destruction part). He reached to grab her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist gently yet tightly at the same time.

Thor answered, "About what your reaction was to my reappearance six months ago." A faint pink color dimly lit Jane's cheeks and Thor chuckled. Jane scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well sorry. You did say that you would come back but then two months went by and I still didn't hear from you. So, me kissing then attempting to crush your ribs seemed reasonable, since I didn't have my truck nearby to run you over with."

Thor laughed and tangled one of his hands into Jane's dark brown hair. He laid a feather light kiss on her lips before locking their lips together. The thunder god felt Jane's arms brush against his shoulders before wrapping around his neck. The hand that wasn't in her hair was slowly sliding down her side when a giggle disturbed the long kiss. Jane pulled back, giggling quietly. "That tickles, Thor."

Thor tilted his head to side in confusion. "Tickles?" Jane shook her head. People on Asgard didn't know about being ticklish means. Their bodies were so perfect-or rather that their bodies were made not to have any spots that could lead to their death- that they didn't have any sensitive spots anywhere. Jane explained, "Some humans have really sensitive areas on their bodies. When those spots are touched or even brushed against, the person may start to laugh. That what it means to be ticklish."

Thor nodded and thought about the new information. A sudden devious smile started to spread across his face and a glint of mischief entered his eyes. Jane started to slowly get up, having a bad gut feeling about what Thor was thinking. She wasn't moving fast enough. Thor pulled an unexpecting Jane down to lie on their dark red coach before pinning her there with his body.

Jane was about to say something when Thor's large hands started to slowly move up and down her sides. Quiet giggling echoed throughout the room before being turned into full blown laughter, courtesy of Thor's quickening speed. Thor smiled broadly as Jane twist and turn under him, pleading between fits of laughter to stop.

By the time that Thor decided that Jane needed a breather, tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Thor looked down at the state that Jane was in. Her dark hair came undone from its braid and was tangled like she just got out of bed. The sides of her pale tan dress were bunched up and wrinkled, while the shoulders of the dress were slipping off. Her cheeks were pale red and her brown eyes were glassy from the tears. Her chest, which he had a **really** good view down of, was heaving up and down as she attempted to regain her breath.

"You… are such… a jerk…" Jane stated in between gasps of air. Thor smirked and pushed back her bangs to kiss her lightly on her forehead. "I'm your jerk so it's all good." Jane pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Thor pulled Jane up as he stood up just to sit down again with Jane's back against his chest. Thor ran his fingers through Jane's hair, gently untangling it. "Dinner is going to be ready soon and you can't go out looking like you just got out of bed and put something on half awake." Thor explained.

Jane nodded and stood, trying to make herself look presentable. "Well, I would already look fine if it wasn't for someone tickling me to the point of tears." Thor, with his present smirk, leaned back against the coach with his hands held up in surrender. Days are going to be much more fun with Jane being ticklish, well at least for Thor that is. Jane? Not so much.


End file.
